<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Casper High Student Tea Twitter page by Frog_that_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399497">The Casper High Student Tea Twitter page</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes'>Frog_that_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humour, cross posted on tumblr, idk - Freeform, this is basically crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghost of a young girl threatens to reveal someone's secret. Mr. Lancer gets worried.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Casper High Student Tea Twitter page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Someone in this room has a secret," the ghost in the front of the gym draws out the final word, floating on her back and giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room had been full of teenagers glaring at the dead preteen mere seconds ago, but now said teenagers were too busy sinking into their seats and shooting nervous glances at their fellow classmates. After all, that was a pretty open ended statement. Everyone had secrets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny spotted Valerie in particular looking for all the world like she wished there was a way for her to shut the ghost up before she could possibly blow her secret. He was wishing the same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was, he had never encountered this ghost before. She was obviously young when she died, but that doesn't necessarily mean she hadn't been dead for hundreds of years and was now more powerful than Pariah Dark himself. Maybe he was being a little dramatic, but he doubted guns-a-blazin was the smartest retaliation for a dead little girl trying to gossip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," she pouted. "Isn't anyone going to ask me what the secret is?" The room remained quiet. "Ugh! You're no fun!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait until Phantom gets here to beat your ass!" Dash called suddenly. "Then we'll see who's having fun!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was almost an intelligent come back for him," Sam stage whispered. Danny snorted and shook his head in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want me to make cover so you can transform and stop her?" Tucker offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I don't know," he bit his lip. "If she tells everyone I'm Phantom I'm screwed, but I think transforming would make it worse. What if she has some sort of reveal powers, and shows everyone who I am? If I'm human she can't really do much. No one will believe her anyways."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless she does have reveal powers and you're actually 61 percent human and she can force you into your ghost form," Sam pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam," Danny said. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't discuss the idea that I'm actually a dead kid who can disguise himself as a human. It makes Tucker uncomfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker opened his mouth to defend himself when the girl spoke again. "Pay attention to me!" She made the impression that she would be stomping her feet if she were on the ground. "Fine. If you're all just going to be boring,I guess I'll just tell you the secret and I'll be on my way." The gym was silent again, and she grew more frustrated that her obvious ploy to get someone to ask her for the gossip failed. Danny could tell how painful it was for the A-Listers to pass up this opportunity, but they obviously didn't want to risk it being their own secret. Somehow, Danny doubted the ghost really cared that Dash cheated on his math test though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She sighed and floated back down to the floor, opening her mouth to give the half hearted secret on her way out in retaliation, causing Danny to nervously tighten his grip on his thermos (he really didn't want anyone seeing him use the same tech Phantom did, but if it looked like his name was coming out of her mouth he would take take the risk) before there the sudden sound of a metal chair being shoved back from where the teachers had been sitting in preparation for what was supposed to be a pep rally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "If you're going to find out, I'd rather you hear it from me!" Mr. Lancer shouted. "So here goes nothing... I run the Casper High Student Tea twitter page!" For a moment, there was only silence. The subtle sound of an entire student body gasping before holding in their breath and nothing more, before mass pandemonium broke out. The cries of "Let me at that bitch!" could be heard from wronged students throughout the gymnasium over the sounds of their friends struggling to hold them back. Principal Ishimaya was staring at the english teacher in shock, as were many of the students not currently fighting to be allowed to rip him limb from limb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Danny knew what twitter page he was talking about. It was a mystery throughout the halls of Casper High. Originally it had been assumed to have been run by an A-Lister, but after the posts about Paulina and Dash's terrible on again off again relationship were posted, that was taken off the table. To discover that his teacher, the one who swore in book titles and had been surprisingly easy going now that Danny was scheduling his time a little better, was the same person who once tweeted that the reason Wes didn't have a prom date was that he was that he was a rabid conspiracy theorist, or the constant updates on every kid who had a crush in the school, was inconceivable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck," Tucker muttered. "What the fuuckkk." Danny could only nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the front of the gym, a little girl with two pigtails on the side of her head and bright orange eyes to match the stars in her checks, felt her grin once more return to her face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in response to one of the @reallydumbdannyphantomau posts because I cant help myself.<br/>Comment and kudo or else mr. Lancer will reveal your secrets on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>